


Saving My Love For You

by daemoninwhite



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Stuck in a wall, Sub Jason Todd, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemoninwhite/pseuds/daemoninwhite
Summary: Jason doesn’t like this strange new world. He doesn’t. Really. He wouldn’t be trying to escape out his bedroom window if he liked it, would he?
Relationships: Jason Todd/Thomas Wayne
Comments: 16
Kudos: 190





	Saving My Love For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scandalsavage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage/gifts).



“Oh Jason. How do you get into situations like this?”

Jason hates this stupid crapsack world. He hates the magician that dumped him in it. 

Most of all, he hates Thomas fucking Wayne’s stupid goddamned patronising tone. 

“Go fuck yourself,” he hisses, kicking blindly back at where the voice had come from. He can’t fucking turn around and face him because, as it turns out, it was a whole lot fucking easier to sneak out this window when a) he was fifteen, b) the Manor was kept in decent repair and c) the other people who lived in this house actually had a vague understanding of privacy. 

(When _Bruce Wayne_ is better at respecting people’s boundaries than you, you know you’ve got a problem.)

Two warm, big hands clamp around Jason’s hips.

Jason goes very, very still.

He knows there’s another him in this universe. Knows of other-Jason, anyway. Turns out, without a Bruce to adopt him, Jason still does and comes back to life, but he has this whole come to Jesus moment and becomes a priest. Not a very good one, the way Thomas talks about him makes it clear there was some level of reciprocated interest. Operative word being 'was'—good old Father Todd has been gone for some time. Whether he’s just bounced out of Gotham or has died again, Thomas hasn’t elaborated. 

“Get your hands off me.”

And here comes that smug fucking tone again. The worst of Bruce’s patronising goddamned 'I'm your father so you have to do what I tell you' with Thomas’s very own special 'I'm rich and no one has told me no in a long, long time’ twist. “But it’s such a convenient position.”

A hand smooths across his back, follows his waistband before sliding two fingers under it. Jason can feel the scrape of every callous as Thomas traces up and down the bumps of Jason’s last few vertebrae. He breaks out into goosebumps, his hair stands on end. He’s never been so hyperaware of such a small stretch of skin, never thought of that part of his body as being particularly sensitive. 

“Let go of me.”

Thomas settles his thumbs into the dimples of Jason’s lower back. He’s a big man. Jason hates how ~~perfectly~~ his hands curve around Jason’s hips. 

“You’ve been struggling for so long. You know you can’t escape.” Warm, wet breath against the sensitised skin and then a gentle kiss that shouldn’t make Jason’s knees go as weak as it does. “Just relax. I’ll take good care of you.”

“I don’t _need_ you to-”

Another kiss. “I know.”

Jason shudders into silence. Thomas kisses up his spine, never goes further than that last handful of vertebrae. His thumbs follow the same pattern, back and forth, back and forth, scraping across Jason’s skin. Jason finds his body calming, his breath settling into the same pattern. 

“Cheater,” he manages weakly, even as he crosses his arms on the roof and buries his face in them. Logically, he knows that Thomas can no more see his face than he can see Thomas’s, that all he can see is the back of Jason’s head, and yet...

He feels … exposed. Like every one of Thomas’s touches is stripping some part of him back. Jason … doesn’t like what’s revealed. 

(He’s always been a fighter. Always fought. He _died and came back to life_ for fuck’s sake! Where is this…)

“It’s alright,” Thomas says. He slides his hands around to Jason’s front, and the clink of Jason’s belt and fly being undone is so _loud_.

“It’s alright,” Thomas says. It feels like it takes barely any pressure at all for him to push Jason’s jeans and underwear down until they drop and pool at Jason’s feet. Another restraint, another hobble. Jason knows he should bristle at it, but he…

“It’s alright,” Thomas says. He runs his fingertips up Jason’s thighs, traces the valleys in his muscles. Jason does his best not to tense, to not seem like he’s trying to make it easier for Thomas, but…

Thomas strokes his fingertips, just barely-there, just the very edges of nails and callouses, over the sensitive insides of Jason’s thighs. Jason bites into his forearm, but he can’t completely muffle his moan and there’s no way to disguise how his knees literally go weak and he finally collapses against the windowsill. 

Thomas is all heat against the back of Jason’s legs—his back feels freezing in contrast, Thomas must’ve knelt, or crouched, or—

Thomas bites the apple of Jason’s ass. It’s not a lovebite like he’s ever had before, no suction, no intent to bruise. No, Thomas _sinks his teeth_ into Jason, such slow, steadily increasing pressure that Jason swears he can feel as each individual muscle fibre and layer of fat gives way.

“ _Fuck!_ ” he gasps. “Fuck, fuck-” a desperate inhale “-Jesus fucking Christ, just fuck-”

“You?” Thomas laughs. Chuckles really. A low rumble that really shouldn’t make the arousal in Jason’s gut burn hotter, but, well. “Jason, I’m not going to fuck you. I’m going to love you until you can’t walk.”

The last sentence shouldn’t sound as obscene as the first. It shouldn’t _do_ to Jason what it does—he knows what people say about him, but surely he’s not so desperate that—

A thumb rubs against the rim of Jason’s asshole. He can’t help but to tense, even when it makes Thomas chuckle again.

“Look at you, you look so _tight_ -” the thumb—fuck, no, a finger, _two_ slick fingers sink into him “-but we both know that you’re not. Look how easily even this-you opens for me.”

Anger flashes through Jason, turns the heat in his belly into nausea for a dizzying second. “Don’t go talking about some other guy when you’re literally fingering my asshole!” he snaps as he bends as much as he can to glare at Thomas.

Thomas just laughs—asshole!—and drops a kiss to Jason’s vertebrae again. “Sorry, sweetheart, sorry.”

Jason huffs and settles back down. That position caused the window pinning him in place to press painfully on his back. That’s why he lets it go.

~~Definitely isn’t the…~~

Thomas rocks his fingers in a steady in-and-out pattern that Jason sinks into. Thomas is right—of course, bastard—Jason tends to bottom when he’s with most partners (Kori has the most fantastic, _inventive_ set of toys, part alien, part gift from Roy…) and preparation isn’t usually his most favourite part, but there’s something about the way Thomas moves that lulls Jason down until his thoughts go as slow and thick as molasses.

“So good for me sweetheart.” A brief pause, and more thickness inside him, but still not quite the stretch he grows hungry for. “You take me so well. How are you going to look around my cock? So good for me, so sweet for me.”

The words brand themselves into Jason. He doesn’t want to preen or arch into Thomas’s movements. He just wants to…

Relax.

Empty, for a too long moment. Warmth against his back, finally, and more kisses dropped to his back. A dry hand wraps around his cock, and even Thomas’s chuckle when he finds how wet Jason’s cockhead is, isn’t enough to bring Jason back up.

“Such a perfect boy for me.”

Thomas sinks his cock into Jason’s body. Slow, easy. Jason takes it like he was made for it.

Pleasure builds slowly. Like a wave. Thomas doesn’t thrust fast, but he does move deep into Jason’s body. He _brands_ himself on Jason’s insides. It’s … it’s good. It’s better than good. They don’t know each other well, no matter what Thomas deludes himself into believing, but Thomas knows how to work Jason’s body like they’ve been lovers for decades.

That’s what this feels like. Like comfortable old lovers. They don’t have to go fast, they don’t have to go rough. It’s just … consuming.

~~(Deep, deep inside himself, past the thick blanket of pleasure that slows Jason’s thoughts, he _hates_ Father fucking Todd.)~~

His orgasm builds. Jason can feel it coming, like he’s staring down a tsunami. Thomas’s cock is big enough that Jason helplessly leaks precome with every thrust. Thomas takes wicked advantage of this, doesn’t so much jerk Jason off as he holds his hand still and lets the lazy thrusts of his own hips push Jason’s cock in and out of Thomas’s hand.

It’s not until Thomas starts to rub his thumb—pure, unrelenting pressure—against the sweet spot underneath Jason’s cockhead that Jason gets close. 

He pants in time with Thomas’s thrusts, each one deep enough to knock the air from his lungs, and then, and then, and then, his skin tightens and he tenses all over and he can’t breathe and—

He comes harder than he ever has.

His vision goes spotty. 

“Fuck,” Thomas curses, the first words in a long time Jason’s aware of. “You—god _damn_.” 

Big, warm hands back on Jason’s hips. Thomas’s thrusts finally speed up. Hard and deep and fast enough that Jason moans in discomfort. 

Thomas shudders to a stop.

They stay like that for … Jason doesn’t know how long. Thomas strokes his back, his sides, but it seems … thoughtless, compared to the targeted seduction of before.

Finally:

“Come on, sweetheart. Lets get you to bed.”

Thomas lifts the window off Jason with ease. Jason almost slumps to the floor, but Thomas scoops him up, one arm under his knees, the other around his back.

“Really?” Jason slurs.

Thomas drops a kiss to the root of Jason’s white streak. “I keep my promises, sweetheart.”

Jason grumbles but doesn’t protest further as Thomas carries him into the master bedroom.

He’s asleep before Thomas tucks him under the covers.

**Author's Note:**

> Figured I should finally stop blue-balling Scandal. Hope you enjoy this honey!


End file.
